Undercover
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Mulder and Scully are tired of their undercover assignment and hiding their feelings.


**Undercover**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Summary: Mulder and Scully are tired of their undercover assignment and hiding their feelings.**

**A/N: This story probably sucks some serious dee eye cee kay, but I was really bored in Advanced Math and I didn't feel like reviewing for the test, so I started this fic and it's absoultely pointless, but I don't give a ess eigtch eye tee. Haha. Um... yeah. The end probably sucks, but WHO CARES. Maybe I can do a second chapter for when they go back home and really get their relationship started. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'm SO tired.**

* * *

They were so sick and tired of this place, that he had to pull back the covers of the bed and shout her name until she woke up. They had almost been there for an entire week and if plans didn't go smoothly, they'd be there for another week. Scully hated to go undercover, especially when she had to pretend to be someone she couldn't relate to.

When Skinner had handed her the new identity, she had the right mind to slam it back onto his desk and leave. But she didn't. Because of Mulder. Because of the X-Files, his work. Their work. They were so close to gaining them back, but so far at the same time.

Instead of Dana Katherine Scully, she was now Allison Marie Camden, wife of multimillionaire, Jeremy Paul Camden. Of course, their everyday business suits weren't going to cut it. The Bureau had paid in-full for their new wardrobe that could satisfy even the richest of the rich. And of course, Scully would never allow herself to become accustomed with these clothes, to become attached to that lifestyle. It wasn't who she was, but it's who she had to pretend to be.

It was the night they had been waiting for. Their suspect was hosting a ball at a very prestige hotel. Their living arrangements, a New York pent house, was more than she could have hoped for. And that's where she found herself, sitting in the middle of a feather light bed, her tank top stopping just below her chest and her shorts bunched around her waist. It was early in the morning and Mulder was already up. He was standing in front of the south wall, one that was made entirely of bullet-proof glass. He was shirtless, but his pajama pants hung low on his hips.

This case had brought them together, there was no doubt in her mind, but she was confused and she could tell he was too. All the kisses, then the hugs, the touching, smiling, gazing, caressing; was it all for show or did they have meanings hidden behind them? No one was watching when they closed the doors, so why were they sleeping in the same bed? Why was he wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to his body in the middle of the night?

She couldn't tell you why, but she liked it.

"Mulder?" He didn't move, but he looked back at her. "What's wrong?" He turned at her soft voice. Even in the pale sunlight of their bedroom, she looked breathtakingly beautiful. Her eyes were bright and wide with concern. Her cheeks were glowing radiantly with color. Her lips were parted ever so slightly as she tried to fight a yawn. Traces of makeup were still visible on her face. Her once black eye liner and mascara had smeared during the night, making her eyes appear smoky. Her soft red hair was in a loose bun and stray curls fell to frame her beautiful pale face. "Mulder?"

He began walking toward her and she instantly panicked, realizing how she must have looked to him.

"I look horrible, Mulder. Let me wash-"

"No. You look beautiful," he assured her, caught her hands, and kept her sitting on the bed. He knew she was probably confused, but all of that was going to end soon.

"Mulder, why? Why are you saying that? There's no one around, no one watching. You don't have to pretend anymore." He could see in her eyes, the hurt, the confusion. She didn't understand, she didn't believe him. He caressed her cheek gently. She didn't move away or push his hand from her cheek. Instead, she leaned into his touch and allowed her eyes to close.

She understood now.

"I'm not pretending," he whispered before leaning closer and pressing a loving kiss to her forehead. "I could never pretend when it comes to my feelings for you." He sat in front of her on the bed and pulled her into his arms. "I'm just sorry I took so long to actually do something about it. It wasn't that I was scared, understand that. I'm beyond comfortable when I'm with you."

"Then what was it," she whispered into his chest. He rubbed her back and sighed.

"I wanted to wait for you, until you knew you were ready for this... for us."

"And I'm ready now?" He nodded.

"You are. You know you are." She blinked, then pulled back to look into his hazel eyes. He really loved her. There was not a thing he wouldn't do for this woman. She let her hands rest on his shoulders as she leaned forward and caught his bottom lip between her own. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he clung to her hips, steadying himself against her. Their kiss was slow, tender, romantic. His lips felt so good against hers, so soft and warm, inviting. She felt at home in his arms, she felt safe here. She shivered at his gentle touch and goosebumps began to rise in her arms. "Don't be afraid," he whispered against her lips. She nodded and their lips brushed together with the nods of her head. She tilted her head to the side a little and their lips met in another passionate kiss.

This was something Mulder didn't want to rush. He was content just where he was, underneath the love of his life as she kissed him with a passion he hadn't seen before in any other woman. She was running her fingers through his hair and trailing her fingers down his chest just after a few minutes of kissing. He knew where things were leading to, and he wanted to wait, to show her she deserved something much more romantic than a 'spur of the moment' type decision. He kissed her one more time before he leaned back a little.

"Dana, look at me." She shifted to her knees, straddling him to the bed. He was supporting himself with his hands pressed flat against the bed, her hands were mapping his chest. She lifted her eyes from his perfect, soft skin to his beautiful hazel eyes. "We're going to wait. I want us to do this the right way. Okay?" She nodded and he reached up to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. He smiled at her and she took that as another invitation for a kiss, which she took. "Now. Let's go to this ball and get our damn suspect so we can go home."

"Fine with me." He nodded over to the glass wall that he was standing at earlier. She crawled off from his lap and he grabbed her hand, then pulled her over to the glass so she could see the sun rising. Their height difference gave him the advantage of wrapping his arms just below her chest and resting his chin against the top of her head, keeping her close to his chest. She placed her arms over his and leaned into him. Together, they watched the New York sun rise and when it was time for them get back to reality, ended the viewing of the sun with a kiss. She headed to the shower and he got onto the laptop to make sure Skinner hadn't e-mailed them any updates.

Tonight was going to be super important and Mulder knew there were no room for mistakes.

She came out of the shower thirty minutes later, dressed in a pair of black running shorts and a white tank top. She had light weight running shoes on and her hair was tied back.

"And were are you off to?"

"Going work out before we have to get all dressed up," she called over her shoulder as she grabbed an apple from the kitchen counter.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not."

It took him a few minutes to change out of his pajamas and into a white cotton shirt and navy blue shorts. He let his hand rest on the small of her back as he led her out of their room and into the hall, making sure the door was closed behind him. He let his hand slide down her back and she suddenly giggled and turned. She pressed her hands against his chest and softly pushed him back.

"Stop it," she warned flirtatiously.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?"

He grasped her hips and pulled her back against him roughly. Her breath caught in her throat. She was on fire. She could feel his breath against her neck. Then, his fingers tickled her sides and she squealed. She tried to pull away from him by squirming in his arms.

"Muld-Jeremy!" She turned around and began walking backwards. He was smiling, really smiling.

"There's no one around... Allison," he whispered, his eyes lighting up when her back hit the wall next to the elevator. "And we don't have to pretend anymore." She smiled.

--

They had two hours before the ball. Scully was in the bathroom getting dressed and Mulder was pacing the living room, already dressed. The plasma television was on a low volume, the news was on. He was worried about tonight. What if something went wrong? What if someone got hurt? What if that someone was Scully? He shook his head. He couldn't think like that. He was going to protect her tonight more than anyone. This case didn't come first, she did.

The bathroom door opened.

"Mulder?"

He turned around, fixing his eyes on the bathroom door. She took one step out of the bathroom and he could see her tiny, delicate foot in a diamond covered silver four inch heel. His eyes traveled up her bare leg until the slit of her tawny dress came into view. The dress seemed to hug her hips as she walked further out from the bathroom. When she was standing in front of him, he was at a loss for words. He was sure his expression reflected that. The dress had a low cut V-neck bodice with cut-out sides and a thin diamond strap across her waist. She wore simple makeup with bold eye liner and mascara. Her hair was straightened and pulled back into a high pony tail. Her bangs were pinned back and had been pushed up with hairspray.

"How do I look," she shyly asked as she closed the bathroom door behind her. He glanced over her one last time before settling on her beautiful eyes.

"Let's just say 'gorgeous' and 'beautiful' are understatements."

"Mulder," she whispered lovingly. "You look very handsome." He was wearing a dark Armani tuxedo and his hair was combed back. He was shaved and smelled of her favorite cologne. She was anxious to get the night started and he could tell she was nervous. He gently grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Hey. Stop worrying. It'll be okay. How many times have we done this?" She lowered her eyes to the floor and he ducked lower to catch her attention. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you tonight."

"Mulder, what if you-"

"Tonight, the only thing you have to worry about is not getting a stain on this beautiful dress." He caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers and smiled down at her. "Relax."

She scoffed and leaned into his touching, allowing her eyes to close for a second.

"That's easier said than done when you have a mass murderer on your hands." Suddenly, as if remembering something, she pulled away and walked over to the bed. Mulder turned and watched as she lifted her heel clad foot onto the bed, the slit in her dress falling away from her thigh to expose her pale skin. She reached down into the night stand next to their bed and pulled out her gun, which was encased in a black velcro strap. She peeked up at him and saw that he was frozen in his spot. "What? Is it too noticeable?"

"Ah- no it's just... um... very sexy, actually." He was having trouble getting the words out and Scully could see the beginning of a blush spread in his cheeks. She smiled and seductivly removed her leg from the bed.

"And what's this? Have I caused Fox Mulder to become speechless?"

--

The limo door opened and a hand was held out to Scully who accepted it gently. She stepped out of the limo and Mulder was right behind her. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a small grin before looping her arm through his. Together, they climbed the marble steps that led to the front of the mansion where the ball was being held at. Torches lined the railings and at the stop of the steps, you could see the glass doors. The french style doors were pulled open by two men dressed in matching uniforms. Slowly, Mulder and Scully made their entrance and blended into the crowd.

They stayed together for the majority of the night, and when it was time to be seated for dinner, they chose a table in the back and sat close to each other. For the entire night, Mulder had been keeping his eyes open for anything suspicious while Scully made conversation with whoever came up to them. Soft classical music was being played in the front of the room, drowning out all the other conversations.

"Anything," she whispered into his ear at the table.

"Nothing so far. We're doing good, though," he whispered back softly. "No worrying, okay?" He cupped her cheek softly and she nodded, then leaned in the few inches they were apart and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

She leaned back and rested against the back of her chair, turning her head casually and checking out the other people at her table. Most of them were old, rich, snobby couples. She crossed her legs and felt the slit in her dress rise to expose her left thigh to Mulder. He looked down at her thigh and saw a small piece of the black strap against her pale skin. He shifted nervously in his seat and looked up, away from her creamy skin. He took in a deep breath and she looked sideways at him, giving him a small smile and batting her eye lashes.

From the corner of his eye, Mulder could see a shadowy figure hiding behind a pillar. His lips were parted and his eye brows rose in concentration. He couldn't make the person out clearly, but Mulder could tell he was a server by the uniform. The server had something in his hand, but it took Mulder a few seconds to realize what it was. A gun. A gun that was being pointed at Scully. Mulder knew he only had a few seconds. His heart was beating painfully against his chest. He looked away from the figure in the dark and concentrated on the empty plate in front of him. He rested his hand on top of Scully's bare thigh and heard her quick intake of breath. The only thing she could concentrate on was his warm hand against her thigh. Suddenly, she was jerked from her chair as Mulder pulled the gun from it's holster and stood up, shooting at the server and taking him down with three shots.

Screams echoed through the large room and people ducked from their chairs, crouching onto the floor by their table.

Mulder slumped forward, his heart beat still racing. He had taken down the suspect, the man who was about to kill the love of his life. The other servers had all ran off into the kitchen to call the police. When Mulder turned back to look at Scully, his heart dropped again. She was standing in front of a well dressed man, a gun pointed to the temple of her head. The man's arm was around her neck tightly and he could see she was having trouble breathing.

"Let her go," Mulder instructed calmy. The man only smirked and set the gun, making Scully whimper in horror. Mulder gulped and help up his hands in defeat, setting Scully's gun down on the table. The man suddenly let go of Scully and as Mulder went to reach for her, he found himself with the gun pointed in his face now.

"Get her out of here," the man instructed four other servers that were hidden in the dark. They rushed out at once and seized Scully. She tried to fight them off and had even accomplished in knocking one of the servers to the floor, but the other three had restrained her and slapped her across the face with the back of their gun.

"LET HER GO," Mulder screamed, ignoring the gun that was pointed directly in his face. He could feel his heart break, his life shatter as he watched the blood pour from her nose, down her lips, and drop from her chin onto her beautiful dress. "DAMNIT! Scully!" At the sight of her blood, that was running down her beautiful face caused by three, disgusting men, Mulder lost it. He grabbed the man's wrist and twisted until he screamed in pain and dropped the gun.

The three servers who had Scully stopped in the middle of the dance floor and pulled their guns, aiming at Mulder who had picked up Scully's gun again. It was three against one.

There was another shot, but Mulder hadn't fired. For a second, he had thought Scully was shot. He was about ready to run over to her, but he saw the leader of the three drop to his knees, and then fall onto the ground. Scully held the gun in her hands, her blood smeared on her fingers. The gun shook in her hands and the other two servers looked at her with wide eyes. Before either could react though, Mulder had aimed and fired in the time it took for them to realize what had just happened.

Sirens called out and lights were being shined into the mansion's windows. The rich were standing from the floor, running from the bloody mess that had just taken down in front of them. From across the room, Scully could barely make Mulder out. She stumbled to the closest table, but she missed and fell to the ground with the gun still in her hand.

"Scully!" Mulder jumped over the chairs, the bodies on the ground, and stopped just in front of her. He picked up her tiny body and cradled her in his arms. "Dana. Look at me." The gun fell from her hands and she slowly opened her eyes. "You're alive," he breathed out, burring his face into her soft, red hair. "You're alive," he whispered again. He felt her arms go around him and he nearly sobbed. He had promised her that nothing was going to happen to her.

All of it had gone down in seconds, but it felt like hours to Mulder. She was shaking in his arms by the time the police had come through the doors, stopping instantly at the sight.

"FBI. Agents Mulder and Scully," Mulder called out from where he sat with Scully. "We need a paramedic."

"Mulder, I'm fine." He ignored her plea as two paramedics ran through the room with their emergency kits. Scully refused, though, and pushed herself away from Mulder's arms. The paramedic's watched in confusion as she stumbled to her feet and stood still for a few seconds. "I'm fine," she announced again. She pressed the back of her index finger to the bottom of her nose and caught another drop of blood before turning away and walking outside. Mulder joined her soon after and together, they stood in the darkness, staring up into the sky. "We should probably call Skinner."

"I'm sure he's already on his way." She grew quiet again and he looked down at her. "Scully?"

"Mulder, why do we keep putting ourselves into this kind of danger?" He opened his mouth, but he didn't have an answer for her. "We almost died in there." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. He could feel her shake in his arms again and knew she was crying.

"But we're alive, aren't we?"

"Barely," she sniffed.

--

After giving their statements and identifying themselves to the police, they were allowed to leave the scene. The limo had picked them up and the ride back to the pent house was quiet. Mulder had grabbed her hand the second the door closed and she laced their fingers together. He led her up to their room and shut the door behind him. When he turned around, she was slipping out of her dress and toeing off her heels. She wasted no time in rushing into the bathroom and taking a shower. Mulder had removed his tux and laid it out neatly on the chair by the bed. He changed into a pair of boxers and a white shirt. It was late, almost two in the morning and he was exhausted. He was almost certain he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, but at least he could be comfortable.

He also knew that Scully was going to want to talk when she was done with her shower. But instead, the bathroom door opened and she walked out in a pair of shorts and another white tank top. Her face was clear of any make up or blood and her hair was wet and stringy. She crawled into the bed next to him and laid her head on his chest softly, hesitantly. He wrapped his arm around her and turned out the light next to their bed. Unspoken communication.

"I love you," she whispered. She could hear the constant beat in his chest increase in speed and smiled.

"I love you too, Dana."

* * *

**A/N: Sucked? Told you it did. Review and let me know if you guys want that second chapter. And Taking Chances will be updated soon, hopefully. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
